<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lowlife by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427512">lowlife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pillow Talk, This is DUMB, drugging your partner, effects of valium on the body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as NBK looms, dylan drugs poppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the only one that brings me joy, is my computer boy [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lowlife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so poppy stardew is gonna get her own proper book soon where it explains her life and shit and i don’t give a diddly darn if y’all don’t give a shit and just want to see more gay fics bc poppy stardew is my passion and there’s only so much gay sex one girl can take smh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>poppy wiggled a little, the cold, tightly ironed sheets uncompromising as she nestled closer to dylan. “i’m sorry about this, i just feel really tired all of a sudden,” she whispered, her cheek smushed against his chest.</p><p>dylan felt his chest tighten, knowing the exact reason why she was so tired, so clingy. tom had been taking valium for years, and barely noticed when his supply came up one blister pack short. </p><p>a little sniffle came from his chest, before dylan realised it was poppy, pulling them closer together. he knew he shouldn’t touch her, get his mind changed before the big day tomorrow, but he couldn’t stop his arms moving to wrap around her waist. </p><p>dylan began to calculate in his head, four hours for every capsule, and poppy was currently on an overdose of four capsules. it would be gone eleven before she’d wake up, and if everything went according to plan, he’d be dead before she even knew anything was amiss.</p><p>he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering though. fuck whatever eric thought, if poppy was harmed just because he wanted to die, dylan wouldn’t be able to do it himself. the thought of her being caught in the crossfire was a very real problem. goddamn it, she just had to enjoy eating in the cafeteria with all her theatre buddies. </p><p>it was kevin, of all people, who’d given him the idea. kevin mentioned how he had to feed one of his dorm mates a liquid mixture of valium and water to get her to sleep through the night. dylan supposed he was fairly lucky that poppy was too polite to ever comment on his bad cooking, although he could tell the bitter taste of the crushed valium was affecting her mashed potato. </p><p>poppy’s breathing began to slow, her grip loosening on his shirt. it’d been so long since they’d slept in her bed, but dylan didn’t want to risk sue waking her up before he was dead. he made a mental note to thank adrianna stardew for abandoning poppy in littleton to return to vegas. </p><p> </p><p>dylan sighed, his fingers brushing lightly against poppy’s cheek as he stood over her. </p><p>it’d been heartbreaking to pull himself from her grasp, like he was cutting her off for the final time. dylan mused on the idea that nbk wouldn’t have happened if she’d come sooner.</p><p>nah. it would’ve. no amount of soft touches and gentle kisses could’ve stopped this. </p><p>dylan glanced over at the clock, trying to ignore the bright red light that was trying to warn poppy that she needed to set an alarm. 2:31am, five hours to go. he needed to go home and get ready.</p><p>he lent down, and gave her one last kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“to the stars that light the way home, thank you,”  he whispered, and turned away before a single tear could fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WROTE THIS ENTIRE BABY IN HALF AN HOUR BE PROUD BITCHES</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>